Lost Son
by Devilmaycrylover
Summary: Celeste and Vergil got together, she became pregnant, she had the baby, but 18 years have passed, she wants to find her son, and she fears that Nero may be it


1Chapter 5: Whatever Happens Next

Cindy decided to sleep in today. Besides she needed a break from those two today, at least try to get one anyway. It was so early, why get up when you can sleep in? The sun was shining bright outside. It was a beautiful day outside, most people would ot doing whatever they can do, but sleep was bliss.

Cindy laid there, enijoying the sleep she was getting. Then she woke up all the sudden, once again she yelling. Those two are at again, she said to herself. God knows what they were mad about now, but she wanted to see for herself. She got out of bed and slipped on a robe and some houseshoes and went down.

Sure enough, they were standing in the middle of the living room, yelling at each other, pointing abd all. Cindy huffed at this and put her hands on her hips. "What are you guys doing"! She yelled. They both stopped and looked at her. Dante went first.

"He started this time, he started with me, i didn't do anything!" He said, defending himself. As he said this, Vergil was giving him a very evil stare.

"Don't tell that lie! You know what you did"! Vergil hissed at him.

"What did i do, tell me, cause i ain't done shit to you, you're just an angry person that's all, Hey, now that i think about it, you know what you need, you need a good fuck is what you need" Dante yelled, pointing in his face. The room was quiet for a few seconds. "What are you gonna shoot me again?"

"No, i'm not going to do anything, cause you have no idea what you're talking about, you dumbass!" And with that, Vergil punched Dante in the face, knocking him to the floor. "DON'T TALK ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW, ASSHOLE!" Vergil screamed at him. Cindy ran over and pushed him back.

"You need to calm down" Cindy said, shoving him. He was pissed, his face was very red, teeth were clenched tight, blue eyes were on fire. "I don't know what happened, but just calm down before you do something stupid"

"I HOPE SOMEDAY, YOU DROP DEAD, YOU PIECE OF SCUM"! Vergil yelled at Dante, who was now sitting up, glaring up at him from the floor. "HOW DID I EVER GET SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOR A BROTHER, SOMETIMES I WISH I WERE AN ONLY CHILD, BUT NO! YOU HAD TO COME ALONG TOO. I WISH YOU DIED AT BIRTH"!

That was it, Cindy couldn't take it anymore. She slapped Vergil right across the face. He grabbed his face, stunned. "Why would you say something like that to him? What is your problem? I know you're angry, but you just don't say things like that. I don't care how mad you are, you just say things like that!" Cindy yelled at him. Now she was angry. What she thinking? She actually considered him a nice guy, never inmagined he would say something so vile, so mean...so unkind. Just for that, she wanted to slap him again, but there was no point, he would only get more angry. She looked down at Dante, who had a shocked look on his face, hurt mixed in with it. "Dante.." She started, but before she could say anything else, he jumped up from the floor and stomped up the stairs, Vergil just stoood as if he hadn't done anything. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing" Vergil said, looking down. Then she noticed...was he crying? He was, very softly, and quietly. Now she wanted to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to..." She started again. Now he was sitting down looking at the floor, She could see the tears hitting the floor, he was really crying. She sat down beside him. She heard him clear his throat, trying to sound normal

"Cindy, i am so sorry for saying that, in front of you, and you had every right to do what you did, i needed it. If you didn't slap me and made me come to my senses, i would of done something i regretted."

"I only slapped you so you calm down, or do something dumb. I know you're angry at him, but you shouldn't have said that. Now he's up there crying, feeling like he's worth nothing. What you have to understand is that he is your youngest and only brother, you should treat him more better than you have, he's the only family you have" Cindy explanied. One thing she hated was seeing someone else in pain.

"You had every right to slap me, i had no right saying that to him, i mean i've said some pretty mean things, but never like that. I never should of said that to him, and i'm sorry to you too, for getting mad like that" He gently touched her face. "I'm sorry"

She hated when he looked at her like this, that soft romantic type look. Those blue burning into hers. Damn, what kind of power did he have over her. She wanted to turn away, but he was holding her face so gently. "Look, i'm not mad at you, okay? nothing to worry about" Cindy said very softly. Then all of the sudden, he pulled her close to him. He had his arms wrapped around her, just holding her. She didn't fight him, just let him. It felt so good to be held close to someone, to be wrapped in their arms and felt needed. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You have no idea how sorry i am, to you, for acting like that, i had no right to say something like that" Vergil whispered into her ear, holding her very close to him. Cindy nodded at this.

"It's okay" She said into his shoulder. God it felt so good, she didn't wanna let go. But she had to evenually. She gently pulled back from him, taking his scent with her. Wow, he smells good. She now had the scent on her. It was like she wanted to hate him, but yet like him at the same time. That's just crazy, she waved that off. She looked at the clock, still morning.

"So what now?" Vergil said, giving a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. He proably felt like a silly goose. The way he was smiled said that.

"Nothing, it's no big deal. Let's just put it all behind us and carry on, hmm? How about i fix you two some good ol breakfast? That's sounds good to me" Cindy suggested.

"That would be nice, i would like that" Vergil said. A second later Dante came stomping down the stairs. He stomped right up to Vergil, who didn't even flinch.

"Are you gonna say you're sorry?" Dante asked, right in his face. Vergil simply pushed him slowly. Dante looked down at his hand and pushed it away, angrily. Vergil put his hand up.

"Okay, I'm sorry for saying those horrible things to you, do you forgive me?" Vergil asked. Dante had a surprised look on his face. He pointed at him in disbelief.

"Oh my god, that actually sounded sincere, you mean that? Does he mean that?" Dante asked Cindy, who nodded. "You're sorry? Do you mean it, or are you just saying that?"

"I mean from the bottom of my heart" Then out of nowhere, he grabbed Dante and hugged him. Dante started to squrim away.

"Get off of me!! What are you doing! I don't wanna hug you! Get off!" Dante screamed, finally pushing him, Vergil was grinning his face off

"You did on purpose!" Dante yelled at him

"Come on, do you question me? You shouldn't do that" Vergil said, waving a finger at him. Dante gave him a angry look. Cindy was shaking her head at both of them.

"Wow, you two are one of a kind, well, i'm getting hungry, you guys want something to eat? I can whip something up"

"Hey, can we have pizza?" Dante asked happily.

"Pizza, i am sick to death of pizza, how about some real food for once?" Vergil said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, we will work something out. I can find something in there." Cindy said. She went into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge. It was practally bare. Wow, there's nothing in here to cook, better go to the store and get something. She closed the door and went back into the living room. To her relief, they were actually getting along, sitting down talking like normal people. "Well, this is a first, you are not trying to kill each other" She observed. They both looked at her.

"We can get along you know" Vergil pointed out. Dante shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, we can, at times, that's what brothers do, one second they fight, next they talk" Dante stated "Besides, what are you doing anyway? I thought you were making dinner"

"Well, i would if there was any food in there, but it's not. Looks like I have to go the store to get some, wanna go along"? Cindy offered.

"No, you go, we'll stay here" Vergil answered.

"Fine by me, well see you guys in a little bit" Cindy grabbed her purse and went out the door, Dante and Vergil both watching her as she left. Dante looked at Vergil and smiled that sneaky smile. Vergil sighed at this.

"So, tell me, is she the one?" He asked, raising a eyebrow

"What are you talking about"? Vergil said, annoyed. He knew what Dante was trying to do, and it wasn't going to work. "By the way, I know what you're trying to do"

"What? I'm not doing anything, just trying to make conversation, what's wrong with that?" Dante said like a innocent child. Vergil gave him that you-know-what look. Dante shook his head like what?

"You want me to tell you something about Cindy, that's all"

"Do you like her?"

"What does it mean to you if I do? Why do you care?"

"Well, if you like her, then hey do your thing. But what I find hard to beileve is that you like a real girl and she likes you back, I mean what did you do?" Dante asked, very skepictally

"I just showed her who I was, no preteneding, unlike you Mr Big Shot, trying to impress girls with money and shit" Vergil said, pointing at him. Dante put his hands on his chest in defense.

"What do you mean? I don't do that, you know I don't. I can be a honest guy you know"

"Yeah, sure you can, when you want to be"

"How dare you say that about me? That is far from the truth. I can be a gentleman".

Vergil laughed at this.

"Wow, you are a piece of work Dante. You're a simple being" He said, rolling his eyes. He got up from the couch. Dante hopped up too.

"Hey! I got an idea! Let's suprise Cindy, let's do something nice for her" Dante said suddenly

"Like what? what are you thinking anyway?"

"Let's make her dinner, huh?". Vergil gave Dante a very puzzled look, like what the hell is the matter with you? look.

"What? Is it a bad idea or something?"

"Well, for one, neither one of us can cook, and two yeah it's a bad idea" Vergil said, pointing it out. Dante made a face at him. He shurgged his shoulders in agreement.

"Well, you're right, it was just a idea, never mind, where did she go anyway?"

"She went to get some food to cook, remember, don't you pay attention, oh that's right the only time you pay attention is when it invloves beer and pizza" Vergil grumbled.

Dante rolled his eyes in frustration "Whatever you say" He said. "I'm watching tv, screw this" He jumped on the couch and turned the tv on. Vergil shook his head and headed for the restroom.

Cindy returned to the house, hands full of bags. She strugged to get into the house as it is. She headed for the kitchen and began taking the food out of the bags. She sat it out on the counter, and putting it up. She was suprised to find the house in one piece. She would of thought the house would of been either torn up or gone. She looked over and saw that both of them were in the kitchen, Dante looking through the bags like a kid would do, Vergil sitting at the table looking annoyed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cindy asked

"Wow! Real food, it's gonna be good!" Dante cried, eyes big as saucers.

"Well, tonight i'm fixing a roast with some mashed potaoes" Cindy said, snatching a six pack from him

"Hey, i wanted one of those"

"Well, you can drink during dinner" Cindy said, keeping them out of reach. "Well, let me get started" She took out a rump roast and began to season it.

"Well, i don't want no roast, i want pizza" Dante said, slapping the counter. He hit it so hard, the roast fell off the counter on the floor. Cindy screamed at this. She gave Dante a look of ice before she put her hand back and slapped him really hard across his face. He grabbed his face.

"OWW! That hurt! I didn't mean to do it!" Dante yelled at her, rubbing his face. He went over to the table and sat down. Vergil was laughing his head off. Dante gave him a dirty look. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Vergil said, cracking up. "This is the funniest thing i seen all day!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP NOW!" Cindy screamed at the top of her lungs. They both stopped quickly and looked at her with terrified looks on their faces. Cindy came from behind the counter and stood betwee them. "I spent alot money to get food for you two, but apparently it's not good enough! What do I have to do to make you happy!? You know what, You two can fend for yourselves, I don't care anymore!" With that she stormed out the kitchen. Dante and Vergil both sat there with dumb expressions on their faces.

"Why did she yell at me, I didn't do anything" Vergil pointed out

"She didn't give a chance to say i'm sorry. I was gonna say it" Dante said

"Well, it's not too late to say it now.


End file.
